fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Kart (reboot)
:Sign up your Fantendoverse content for ''Fantendo Kart on the official sign-up blog!'' The tentatively-titled Fantendo Kart was announced by Ninkancho as a reboot of the ''Fantendo Kart'' series. The game is meant as an entry in the New Fantendoverse, but is not yet officially so. Fantendo Kart is planned to be released for the Display, its successor, and the The V², among other potential consoles; and will also be released in the generic Duo-Disk format that most disc-based consoles support. Gameplay Fantendo Kart controls similarly to games in the ''Mario Kart'' series. /the left thumbstick steers the player's vehicle left and right, and can angle its pitch slightly in midair. / / is used to accelerate, while / / brakes and reverses. Pressing /the left shoulder button uses the held item, while holding it drags the item where applicable, and holding /the right shoulder button enables drifting. The touchscreen/Center Scroll Wheel/ may be used to toggle an onscreen map between two views, as in Mario Kart DS and 7'', or as a horn if held. The game's vehicles are powered by a dark energy source known as Fuscurge. It can be collected in small orbs, which spawn naturally on the racetracks and when a vehicle is damaged. Feeding Fuscurge into the vehicle's engine by pressing / / or /both bottom triggers will increase its top speed until it decelerates past a threshold (similarly to how the Life Mushroom provides three extra Life Meter sections until health drops below 4). Players need not use all of their collected Fuscurge at once, and Fuscurge will slowly deplete from the engine when used. Plot Characters Playable characters are currently organized by owner name, then alphabetically (by last name if the article name contains one), with 's at the start and miscellaneous characters at the end. The ''Fantendo Kart emblem, , means that the character debuts in Fantendo Kart. RachelVictory.png|Rachel Harel Hoolena.png|Hoolene SakeenaKamel.png|Sakeena Kamel LeahFantendoverseRacing.png|Leah Needlenam StrafeWarzonesCharacterArt.png|Strafe UntenMysteryProject.png|Unten Arial.png|Arial BeckVictory.png|Beck Alton RynnaExo.png|Rynna Tr'pFantendoSportsResort.png|Tr'p BowieIP.png|Bowie the Teddy Bear FandroShattered.png|Fandro HeneExo.png|Hene GeneralSynadeColoredExo.png|General Syande SyiVictoryNew.png|Syi ZonasExo.png|Zonas GuitarSolo.png|Guitar Solo BrookExo.png|Brook EricaCollin.png|Epica Collin OsheliaExo.png|Oshelia KingAshExo.png|King Ash MelissaVictory.png|Melissa Dust JillandJelExo.png|Jill Johnson & Jel AranSportsResort.png|Aran Leverletto DaraExo.png|Dara GiareExo.png|Giare IvanNew Edit.png|Ivan Itsyourluckyday.png|Lucky RapzunelExo.png|Rapunzel DawnShadowsExo.png|Dawn Shadows Shannon.png|Shannon Princeiceredesign.png|Prince Icing Johnathan Wray Eggerton the 4th Marleyolsonmittens.png|Marley Olson Mittens Starvich.png|Starvich Andromeda.png|Andromeda UmbraExo17.png|Umbra Crazy Bowser.png|Crazy Bowser Light Nook.png|Light Nook Jake Woah character art.png|Woah Zoop-Zoop.png|Zoop-Zoop AmaiaSportsResort.png|Amaia ClaireMacBethVictory.png|Claire MacBeth MynisVictory.png|Mynis RonnieVictory.png|Ronnie Pepper SpielbergVictoryExceptNotReallyBecauseWhyWouldYouWantThisMonsterInVictory.png|Steven Spielberg DoormatSP.png|Doormat GoblinSportsResort.png|Goblin Shed.png|Blood Mage Evi2.png|Evi FeraSportsResort.png|Fera Masquera.png|Masquera Carli Bailey Griffin Form.png|Carli Bailey SkyeCaballero.png|Skye Caballero TayshaunSportsResortAlt3.png|Tayshaun Fitzgerald Amy Jackson Exo.png|Amy Jackson KrystalSportsResort.png|Krystal Pérez MetaFormExo.png|Meta-Form Prince Paint (New).png|Prince Paint Slanito Lines.png|Slanito COISKdawg fantendoverseV2 large.png|Dawg COISKscratch fantendoverseV4.png|Scratch Kat COISKlublubV2.png|Lub Lub Loser dragon by katedoggo-da0i9y8.png|Puff the Dragon Liana.png|Liana Meadow RealTrident.png|Meadow TessSportsResort.png|Tess TiffanyTessellate.png|Tiffany JohnnyDog shattered.png|Johnny Dog HugoLogiaVictory.png|Hugo Logia Jake Skett.png|Jake Skett SmileVictory.png|Smile JamesZabrent.png|James Zabrent KeahiHTTT.png|Kaehi Hokulani RinHTTT.png|Rin Min AliceHarumiSportsResortAlt4.png|Alice Harumi NewYukiSilverfieldMoFS.png|Yuki Silverfield Yamiko MoFS.png|Yamiko Question.png| Atlos BlueSoup.png|Blue Soup Question.png| Nick Mech Question.png|Static Wanderer Vehicles Items Items are used by pressing /the left shoulder button. Many items can be thrown onto the track, and holding this shoulder causes a reticle to appear in front of the vehicle, which can be adjusted by moving /the left thumbstick up and down.Oatmeal.png|Oatmeal Question.png|Fuscurge Booster FantendoKartFinisherSphere.png|Finisher Sphere Double Melon.png|Clone Melon CorruptedCore.png|Corrupted Core StopClock.png|Stop Clock SquidE..png|Squid. E amiibo By tapping an amiibo figure or card, players can unlock character gear. Unlike Mario Kart 8's Mii Racing Suits, the unlocked gear can be worn by all characters, with gear replacing some of a character's default clothing if needed. For instance, the Mario's Cap gear replaces Bowie's cowboy hat when worn. Byte compatibility was planned for the feature, but is currently scrapped due to lack of known connectivity with the The V². Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Sequels Category:Reboots Category:Racing Games Category:Crossover Racing Games Category:Fantendo Kart (series) Category:AgentMuffin Category:Display Category:Duo-Disk Category:V2 Games Category:Ninkancho Category:2016 Category:Content inherited by AM Studios